Gizmonauts Wiki:Policies/Copyright Policy
Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. Please see Wikia:Licensing for details. :Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. Gizmonauts media and all respective logos, characters, artwork, stories, information, names, and other elements associated thereto are the sole and exclusive property of Backflip Studios, Inc. as well as any subsidiaries and affiliated companies. This Gizmonauts Wiki is in no way affiliated with or endorsed by Backflip Studios, Inc. or their subsidiaries, employees or associates. This Gizmonauts Wiki offers no suggestion that the work presented on this web page is "official" or produced or sanctioned by the owner or any licensees of the aforementioned trademarks. This Gizmonauts Wiki makes no claim to own Gizmonauts or any of the copyrights or trademarks related to it. Images that are displayed on this site are copyrighted to its respective copyright holders, such as Backflip Studios, Inc. or to the creator of the image. Visitors may download any pictures displayed on this site for personal use, as long as they are not use for profit, and proper credit is given. Written Work All written work submitted to this Gizmonauts Wiki is placed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license (CC-BY-SA). The copyright of work submitted to this Wiki remains with the copyright holder - which, if you wrote it, will be you. Submitting your work does not restrict what you can do with it; it just permits us to do certain things with it as well. By submitting your work, you grant this Gizmonauts Wiki permission to distribute it under the terms of the CC-BY-SA, and you accept that others may modify and distribute your work under the same terms. That means they may change what articles say, and make copies of this Gizmonauts Wiki articles on other sites, as long as they license such copies under the CC-BY-SA. :Note that you cannot retract this license. You can, of course, edit an article to alter or remove your work if you do not want it there anymore, but you cannot stop someone reinstating it. Please think carefully about whether you want to write something on this Gizmonauts Wiki before you do so. If you want to import text that you have found elsewhere or that you have co-authored with others, you can only do so if it is available under terms that are compatible with the CC-BY-SA license. Work which you do not hold the copyright to, or which is not available under this license, should not be added to Wikia. If you import text under a compatible license which requires attribution, you must, in a reasonable fashion, credit the author(s). Where such credit is commonly given through page histories (such as copying within Wikia), it is sufficient to give attribution in the edit summary, which is recorded in the page history, when importing the text. Images Images that are displayed at this Gizmonauts Wiki remain the property of their original creators, and are only included on this website for purposes of illustration under fair use guidelines. Every image has an owner, unless that image has been explicitly placed in the public domain. Unless the original author of the image expressly grants such permission, images do not fall under the scope of the CC-BY-SA license. In all cases, images must be uploaded to our database rather than linked from other servers (see Wikipedia:Inline linking), and must be accompanied by a copyright tag. Original images This Gizmonauts Wiki intends to be a comprehensive encyclopedia of Gizmonauts canon, and use of unofficial images is discouraged unless it cannot otherwise be avoided. Using Wikia content Attribution example when re-using Wikia content on your own website: :This article uses material from the "Astrobot Transmitter" article on the Gizmonauts Wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Each Wikia site contains information on which license the text is under. It is your own responsibility to understand and adhere to the license. Text from external sources may attach additional attribution requirements to the work beyond what is described on this page. When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using, b) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.). If you make modifications or additions to the page you re-use, you must license them under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 or later. For further information, please refer to the legal code of the CC-BY-SA License. Off-wiki content (for example, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc) should not be assumed to be released under this license if this is not explicitly stated.